


Hot Summer Day

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better to do during a warm summer afternoon than to sit in the back garden with a delicious ice-cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: Eating ice-creams

_Here,_ Sebby handed Jim a cone, _Mummy allowed us to have some ice-creams before dinner._

It was a really sunny, warm summer afternoon. The boys were in the back garden, sitting under a big tree which was the only source of shadow. Jim sat Rodia on his knees and took the cone from Sebastian, eyeing it carefully.

_I’ve got you strawberry and vanilla one,_ Seb sat on the grass next to his friend, _I didn’t know wha-_ he noticed the look on James’ face, _You don’t like ice-creams?_

‘I don’t know,’ Jim admitted, sighing heavily, ‘I’ve never had ice-creams before.’

_Oh,_ Sebastian breathed, _Well,_ he added with a smile, _you’ll love them. Ice-creams are perfect for a day like this,_ he stated enthusiastically, taking a bite of his cone. Jim observed him for a moment and looked back at his ice-cream.

In a small cone made of thin biscuit there was pink and white creamy substance with a strawberry jelly and chocolate on top. Jim wrinkled his nose; he wasn’t sure he was going to like this.

_Come on, Jimmy,_ Sebastian stopped eating his ice-creams and was now staring at his friend, _Eat it before it melts._

Cautiously, James took a small bite.

_So?_ Seb asked observing Jim’s face, waiting expectantly for smaller boy’s reaction, _What do you think?_

‘It’s… tasty,’ Jim said, smiling, ‘I like it.’

_See? I’ve told you you’re going to lo-_ Sebastian waved his hand and his cone fell on the ground. The boys stared at it in silence for a moment, Seb with a mixture of sadness and disappointment on his face.

_Crap!_ he swore, annoyed, _Mum is not going to give me another one, I’m sure of it!_

‘You can have mine,’ Jim offered quietly, handing the blond his cone. Seb looked at him, surprised.

_But you’ve said you like it._

‘I like you better,’ the smaller boy admitted bluntly and, taking Rodia from his knees, hugged the rag doll tightly.


End file.
